1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a construction method and structure of ceiling frames used in clean rooms to support filters at the upper portion of the clean rooms.
2. Technical Background
Generally, clean rooms are formed with, at their upper portion, an air-supply chamber to discharge the air cleaned through a filter and, at their lower portion, an air-circulation chamber to recover the clean air through a grating, etc. The clean air blowing out of the air-supply chamber through a filter into the main room of the clean room descends in the room and is swallowed into the air-circulation chamber, and the air is circulated into the clean room again.
When constructing a clean room, especially when installing a blower having a filter or installing only a filter, a ceiling frame is applied to extend longitudinally and transversely at the ceiling, and then each blower unit or each piece of the filter is paneled into each of the spaces defined by the frame.
However, while those blower units with a filter or those pieces of the filter are fabricated in certain standard dimensions at a factory, it is necessary for parts of the ceiling frame to be adjusted in their dimensions at the construction site and to be assembled to receive those blower units or filter units, resulting in a problem of terrible construction inefficiency.